


Do You Dinner Maybe?

by mikasass



Series: Awkward Levi [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Levi, Implied Erwin/Armin - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Mike/Hange, Slightly Awkward Eren, bc who doesnt love awkward levi, but you know what who cares, slightly (okay maybe a little more than slightly) OOC-ness, this is all fictional anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikasass/pseuds/mikasass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt on tumblr from humanitys-feels (Rivers)</p><p>"AU of Levi trying to smoothly ask Eren out on a date but failing miserably."</p><p>This story is for you baé ♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Dinner Maybe?

“Eren, would you do me the honor of going to dinner with me?”

_No, too formal._

“Eren, does lunch together sound okay?”

_No, too casual._

“Jaeger, lets go catch a movie tonight.”

_No, too… high school._

_“Fuck,”_ Levi sighed, running a hand through his dark locks. “I can’t believe I’m actually doing this.” Looking in the mirror he was quite displeased with what he saw. Messy, raven black hair that his hand had run through too many times to count since he first saw the kid, and dark purple bags under his eyes from lack of sleep due to his work overload and once again the damned brat. His skin was a sickly pale, his eyes were narrow, filled with an undying hatred for the world, and his mouth always sat in a natural frown. He was far from being as gorgeous as Eren and fuck if that didn’t make him nervous. Eren was too good, too beautiful and he wasn’t.

Levi was typically good at everything. Sports, academics, fighting, sex… just _everything._ But, the one thing he couldn’t for the life of him figure out how to do, was ask his bright-eyed neighbor out. He’s never had trouble with relationships before and his self-confidence was so high he was nearing the level of narcissism, so why the fuck couldn’t he find the courage to ask the damn brat out? And the answer was that, for the first time ever, Levi was actually scared. Scared of embarrassing himself, scared of rejection, and most of all he was scared of accidentally making Eren hate him. If by some miracle the boy did accept his advances he would have to deal with all of Levi’s “quirks”—Hanji’s words, not his— and they weren’t exactly endearing. He was short, sarcastic, grumpy and just a grade A asshole. 

Levi groaned, slumping down onto the toilet seat. Here he was, a 34-year-old man, practicing asking Eren out like some goddamn 15-year-old with their first crush. Dammit, he was better than this. It’s all Eren’s fault for making Levi feel like. Fuck Eren for his stupid smile that made Levi’s stomach flip. Fuck Eren for his laugh that was like music to Levi’s ears. Fuck Eren for his stupid oceanic irises that were so damn expressive and beautiful and, shit, they made Levi’s heart stop whenever he was blessed with the opportunity to look him in the eyes. And lastly… _fuck Eren._ Fuck him 7 ways sideways. Fuck him in a car, in a bed, in a shower, on a counter. Fuck Eren all day, everyday.

Shaking his head as if to clear his head of such lewd thoughts, Levi stood up and splashed cold water on his face to calm his damned hormones down. The last thing he needs is to be late for work because he thought of Eren becoming a squirming mess of moans, groans and whimpers underneath him. Because he thought of Eren looking up at him with his pupils blown wide with lust, begging Levi for release: for his cock. Levi could practically feel the pressure of Eren on his cock, and when he released a quiet moan Levi realized he was palming himself through his pajama pants.

“Fucking hell, seriously?!” He groaned in frustration. Levi tried to will his boner away, thinking of everything from puppies dying to his grandma naked. Nothing worked. His hard on still stood tall and proud like the fucking Statue of Liberty and it didn’t seem like it was going to go away anytime soon.

_Shit…I guess a cold shower is inevitable._

* * *

 

Levi walked at a brisk pace towards the elevators; he had approximately 3 minutes and 27 seconds until he had to be in his office. This would be the first time in 12 years—okay, more like the first time in his entire life—that Levi would be late, and it was all thanks to that shitty brat. Boarding the elevator he hit the button for the top floor, cursing the gods for the incredibly slow closing doors. On a normal day the doors tested his patience, but today it seemed like hours before they finally began to slide shut. Levi glared at his watch, tapping his foot impatiently.

 

**7:11 AM Friday, April 25.**

“Hey, hold the elevator!”

 

_Dammit, fuck, I don’t have time for this._

 

Levi quickly glanced up from his watch, not wanting the voice to realize he actually heard them. A blond boy no older than 19 was barreling towards Levi at an unforgiving speed, with apparently no regard with those around him. The blond—now deemed Coconut Head by Levi because of his god-awful haircut—crashed into an unsuspecting co-worker, knocking the poor man to the floor and scattering his papers everywhere.

“I am _so_ sorry, but I really have to go!”  Coconut Head shouted over his shoulder. Levi prayed for a miracle to make the doors close faster; he really didn’t feel like standing in close proximity to anybody this morning. He was pissed off, late, and sexually frustrated despite his jerk-off session earlier this morning (not even thinking of Erwin’s eyebrows manifesting into an actual person eased his boner), so all-in-all Levi’s usual asshole-ish attitude was multiplied by a thousand. Well, poor little Blondie was in for a rude awakening if he actually thought Levi would waste his time holding the damn door open. It was now **7:12 AM** and Levi had only 2 minutes and 54 seconds before he needed to clock in; he had no time to deal with a mayonnaise version of Dora The Explorer.

As the door took it’s sweet, sweet time closing Levi believed the kid wasn’t going to be fast enough to make it. But, against what Levi thought was physically possible, the fucking kid _started running faster._ Like the damn Usain Bolt. Before the doors could slide completely shut Coconut Head pushed his hand through: effectively stopping the elevator from it’s ascent upwards.

The kid, sweaty and out of breath, hit the button for the 20th floor—Levi’s floor.

That meant a whole elevator ride with a walking _mess_ , and to put it lightly: Levi hated messes. He fucking despised them.

 

 _Oh, kid, I hope you told your family you loved them, because you are fucking_ dead. 

 

Clenching his jaw, Levi turned to glare at the kid. “Just what on Earth do you think you’re doing?” His voice was dripping with something dangerous and his posture screamed murder.

“Oh, I’m sorry, sir! I asked you to hold the elevator, but you seemed so lost in thought that I had to run to make it.” The blond answered him, slightly out of breath and completely oblivious to the menacing aura coming from Levi. “I just—I just really wanted to meet you. It’s an honor to be in your presence, Mr. Rivaille Ackerman, sir!”

 _Yeah, I fucking realized._ “Tch. Refer to me as either Levi or Mr. Ackerman, I don’t care which, but not Rivaille. Now, what’s your name, Blondie?”

Armin flushed slightly, feeling both intimidated and embarrassed by Levi. “It’s Armin Arlert, sir.” _This damn kid said ‘_ sir’ _too much, “_ I work in financing, but Mr. Smith called me up to his office to discuss some business plans.” Armin laughed quietly, his tone filled with something caught between disbelief and awe, “I can’t believe he wanted to hear my opinion of all things! I mean, I _am_ only 20-years-old and Mr. Smith is so kind, intelligent and confident. Not to mention _so_ handsome…” Armin trailed of dreamily.

 _Erwin Fucking Smith, you’re a damn pervert._ Levi smirked knowingly—the two weren’t _just_ going to be discussing business plans. He just hoped the poor kid knew what he was getting himself into. “Oh, _handsome_ you say? I bet Erwin would be pleased to know you think so.” Levi couldn’t help but tease the poor kid. His smirk grew slightly as Armin’s eyes widened.

“O-oh, uh, d-did I say that out loud?” Armin stammered out, his blush spreading to the tips of his ears.

Levi nodded slightly; he was having too much fun embarrassing the kid.

Armin’s expression turned to one of horror. “Oh, my God, please don’t tell him I said that! He could be disgusted by me, hate me, or worse! _Fire me!_ Mr. Levi, you can’t tell him!” He cried out desperately. Armin was practically hyperventilating as he started pacing around the elevator.

Levi jolted in surprise at Armin’s reaction. _Holy fuck, this kid_ really _wants to keep this job. Erwin, you better not scare the damn twerp away, he seems like a hard worker._ Levi sighed, gripping Armin’s shoulder, he held him in place.“Kid, calm the fuck down, I’m not going to tell him. Erwin’s damn head is big enough already.”

Armin about sobbed in relief. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise I’ll make it up to you! Is there anything I could-“ Armin was cut off by the shrill sound of a cell phone ringing. Fishing his phone out of his pocket Armin got ready to exit the elevator as it was slowly coming to a stop at their desired destination.

“Hey, Eren! How are you?” The blond greeted happily, completely disregarding Levi who was standing not even two feet away from.

Levi could just barely make out the voice on the other end of the line responding enthusiastically to Armin’s question. After waiting a few beats Levi cleared his throat— he was becoming increasingly more annoyed as the two chatted.

Armin jumped slightly, finally remembering that Levi was here with him. As the doors dinged, signaling their arrival to the top floor, Armin hurriedly exited and began apologizing profusely to the latter. “Oh! I’m sorry, Mr. Ackerman! I promise I’ll make it up to you, sir!” Before he turned the corner, Armin stopped and glanced back at Levi, “Have a nice day, sir!” Levi mock saluted Armin and began making his way towards his office.

As his secretary, Petra, greeted him with a smile Levi nodded his head in response. He internally sighed in relief as he realized it seemed that she didn’t notice that the time was **7:17 AM** and that Levi was two minutes late to work. His relief was short lived, though, because the moment he stepped into his office his eyes landed upon the one person he didn’t want to see this early in the morning— Hanji Zoe. 

“Levi!” She shouted, drawing out the “I.” She quickly walked to Levi and proceeded to pull him into a tight hug, “You look so grumpy this morning! Not to mention you were late to _work._ You’re never late to anything. Especially work!”

“Shut it, you shitty four-eyes.” Levi grumbled, but his voice was muffled against Hanji’s cleavage. “Fuck, Hanji, let me go, dammit! I need to breathe!”

“Oops, sorry!” She quickly replied, but she didn’t look sorry at all. Levi flung her hands off him and took a step back, glaring as he did so. While most people would have pissed themselves by now, Hanji didn’t seem at fazed. In fact, if anything, her smile grew even larger. She pulled him over to the brown couch he kept in his office, and then forced him to sit down. “Now, tell me why my favorite midget is so upset!”

Levi sat silently planning her murder before he finally sighed deeply. He knew she wouldn’t leave him alone until he told her what was going on so, despite how much he doesn’t want to it, he knows he’s going to have to tell her. He put his arms on his legs, elbows bending and resting on his knees, before finally putting his head in his hands. “I didn’t see get Eren this morning,” he murmured into his hands, “I left my apartment later than usual, so I wasn’t able to stop by the coffee shop to see him this morning.” _Or get my coffee. Which is also a huge factor as to why I’m really fucking close to killing you right now._

Hanji looked at Levi with fake sympathy, “Aw, you poor baby! Do you want mommy to kiss you and make it all better?” She puckered her lips and starting moving closer to the raven-haired man.

Levi reeled back in mock disgust, “Hanji, don’t you fucking dare! Save your damn kisses for Mike!” 

Hanji pouted, “You’re no fun! You know Mike is in France on business, so I can’t kiss him when I want to.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. That doesn’t mean I care, though.”

“Party pooper.” Hanji said before sticking her tongue out at him. Levi just glared at her mouth in disgust. Laughing at his reaction, Hanji fixed her glasses before her tone turned somewhat serious. “Wait, why did you leave your apartment later than usual? What, did you oversleep?”

“No.” He replied tersely. 

“Didn’t have any clean underwear?”

“I always have clean underwear.” He replied with an eye roll.

“Couldn’t find matching socks?”

“Hanji, you do realize this is me you’re talking to, right?”

“Oh, I know!” She shouted while laughing, “You had to jack off in the shower!”

His entire face ignited in embarrassment. Levi was a lot of things, but he wasn’t a liar. He couldn’t deny her accusation without it weighing heavily on his conscience, so he stayed silent.

Noticing his sudden odd behavior Hanji looked over at Levi: red-faced and fidgeting nervously. Her laughter died off as realization struck her. She felt her jaw drop as she stared at the shorter man with wide eyes. “Oh, my _God!_ ” She cried out, “You totally jacked off in the shower!”

Levi slapped his hand over her mouth. “Shhh, you idiot!” He pulled her face close to his and whispered menacingly, “So help me, unless you wish for your throat area to become better acquainted with my partially oxidized tool for slicing purposes, I suggest you refrain from actively utilizing your vocal chords before I rip them out. You got that?”

Hanji looked up at him with wide eyes as she nodded her head frantically.

“Good. Now, get the _fuck_ out of my office before I fire you.” Levi removed his hand from her mouth and pushed himself off the couch. He walked around his desk to sit in his chair, waiting for Hanji to leave so he could finally start finishing all of this bullshit paperwork her had piling up on his desk.

Brushing her bangs out of her eyes, Hanji stood up and adjusted her glasses before turning to look at her boss. “Levi, I know I’m your subordinate, but I’m also your friend and you can talk to me about anything. Not seeing Eren seems to have affected you more than you let on, and that’s saying something considering the fact you only care for a handful of people. Take a chance and ask the kid out, okay? Because if you don’t then someone else will. It wouldn’t be the end of the world if he said no. Plus, he totally likes you! Maybe not romantically, but you two could always have just be friends. Having Eren as a friend is better than not having him at all, right? But, if you two do get together, I _will_ kick his ass if he hurts you.”

 Levi’s gaze softened as he stared at the woman in front of him. She was right, he knew that, yet the fear of rejection still lingered. But, what if he misses his opportunity? The brat was too damn attractive to stay single forever, and Levi knew Eren had his fair share of suitors already. Groaning quietly at his own inner turmoil, he decided to listen to Hanji and take a chance. She was his best friend and she would never push him to do something unless she knew it would benefit him. 

Hanji turned and began to exit the room, but she came to a halt when Levi began to talk.

“You’re right,” he sighed, “I need to take a chance. I can’t be scared of a question I don’t know the answer to.” He stared at her, love pooling in the gray depths of his eyes. “Thank you, Hanji.”

Hanji smiled gently at her best friend before quietly saying “You’re welcome.” Clearing her throat Hanji returned to her usual overly excited and bubbly persona.

“Okay,” she started “I love you and have a nice day!” She winked at Levi and blew him a kiss before turning on her heel and exiting the room.

“I love you, too.” He mumbled.

With Hanji gone his mind once again became flooded with thoughts of Eren. Leaning his head back against his chair, Levi closed his eyes and allowed himself to become consumed in his memories.

 

_Eren smiling. Eren laughing. Eren saying his name. Eren’s cheeks flushing in embarrassment when Levi would jokingly flirt with him._

And his favorite memory of all, the day he in fell in love— _the day he met the beautiful, bright-eyed brat._

 

* * *

 

_4 months earlier…_

 

“Erwin, what the fuck do you mean the building is closed until 9?” The raven-haired man hissed.

“ _I’m sorry, Levi, I know you always like to arrive to work as early as possible. But one of the water pipes broke, resulting in the flooding of the entire basement level.”_ Erwin replied calmly.

Levi felt his eye twitch in irritation. “The _entire_ basement flooded?”

“ _Yes.”_

“That still doesn’t explain why I can’t come to work. I work on the top floor. You know, far, far away from the basement.”

Levi heard Erwin sigh in exasperation. “ _Levi, just listen to me. If you arrive to the building even a minute before 9 I will send you on a 2 weeks leave with no pay.”_

Levi was fuming. Erwin, the damn bastard, knew Levi needed to keep himself occupied or else he would freak out. “You know what? Fine. But fuck you, Captain America. I hope your damn monster-brows fly away.”

Erwin gasped in indignation, but before he could reply Levi hung up.

Well, shit.

It was now **7:00 AM** and Levi had nothing to do but two hours until he was allowed to arrive at work. Since he had the time Levi decided to take another shower before getting re-ready for the day. When he was done getting ready he headed out to his kitchen to have a bowl of cereal. Once that was done he did the dishes in his sink, put them away, and glanced at the clock hoping that it was almost time to go.

 

**7:19 AM Friday, January 10.**

_Fuck. Only 19 goddamn minutes have passed. What the fuck am I supposed to do for 2 hours? Dammit, Erwin, fuck you and your goddamn eyebrows. I bet he man-scapes them. You know what? They’re probably not even real eyebrows. Or, holy shit, maybe they’re stick-ons! There’s no way those things are real_ — _they resemble hibernating bears for fuck’s sake. I’m going to shave them off._

Seeing as Levi had no other options he decided to just begin walking towards SL Inc., maybe he’ll walk into a coffee shop and meet the love of his life for all you know.

 

_Pfft, yeah, right. I, Levi Ackerman, don’t fall in love._

 

* * *

 

Scratch out what he said earlier. Levi Ackerman _does_ fall in love. He falls quite hard.

 

He didn’t mean for this to happen, it just kind… _did._ He was just innocently—Okay, not exactly “innocently” considering the fact he was imagining ways to commit first degree murder against a certain someone *cough* Erwin *cough*—anyways, he was just innocently walking down the street when a sign caught his eye. Like, how could you _not_ expect him to go check out a placed named “Titan Café.” Like, that was a stupid fucking name. But it did catch his interest so it must be good for something.

When he walked in he hadn’t expected to be faced with the most glorious creature to ever walk this Earth.

Behind the counter was a young man who couldn’t be any older than 19 and Levi swore it was love at first sight. The kid was tall and thin with lean muscles and tan skin. He chestnut hair stuck up at all sorts of angles giving Levi the impression of a bed head but somehow the brat made it work. Yet, the most stunning thing about the boy was his eyes. They weren’t blue but they weren’t exactly green, either. They were the color of the fucking _sea_ and, shit, they made Levi’s stomach drop when the two made eye contact. Then to top it all of the damn brat smiled at him and _winked._ He fucking winked.

 

_Hi, yes, my name is Levi and I need you to sign these marriage papers right fucking now please._

 

And that’s how he ended up sitting at the corner table of the café drinking something called “Rogue Titan” while staring at the barista. The _very_ cute barista named Eren. Who had a _very_ nice ass. And face.

Fuck, Levi’s face has never been this red before. It’s as if all the blood in Levi’s body is flooding his cheeks; he could practically feel the heat radiating off his face.

_I probably look like a damn fire truck right now._

Levi was practically drooling over the younger man. He kept throwing Eren quick glances, not wanting to get caught ogling. If the kid was any younger, well, Levi would probably be thrown in jail for the vulgar images of Eren he’s imagining. Levi was so immersed in his own world that he didn’t even realize he was staring until it was too late.

Eren swore he could feel someone watching him, but every time he would turn around no one would be looking in his direction. The only patrons in the café were an elderly couple, some college kids using the free WiFI, and the intimidating businessman sitting in the far corner. Eren wished it was him who was staring, but he knew how successful Levi was. After all, his face was practically plastered on every single magazine or news article along with Erwin Smith.  It was probably one of the students. They _were_ around his age, so they were probably wondering if they’ve seen him at the University.

Suddenly feeling a gaze burning in the back of his head Eren whipped his head around in search of the culprit. Eren could feel butterflies erupt in his stomach as he saw that the person staring was _him._ The businessman: the man who seemed rude, unapproachable and so very attractive. And he staring directly at Eren. Shit, he wasn’t just looking at him, he was staring a him like he was the hunter and Eren was the prey.

Gulping nervously, Eren turned around to calm himself down before turning back to face the raven-haired man. “Um, do you need something?”

Being addressed snapped Levi out of his daze. When he saw Eren looking at him expectantly, he knew he was fucked. “Wait, what?”

“Uh,” Eren shifted his weight nervously, “You were staring at me so I asked if you needed something.”

Levi felt his heart beat flutter. “I was just daydreaming. I didn’t mean to stare at you.” After an awkward beat of silence Levi muttered a quick “Sorry.” 

Eren actually felt pretty bummed out when he realized Levi’s hungry gaze was not intended for him. _Wait, shit, what the_ hell _am I thinking? Someone as attractive and successful as him could never want me._

“Oh,” Eren cleared his throat, “Okay. Um, sorry for bothering you.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

The next few minutes were spent with the two looking in each other’s eyes, only to have the spell broken by the sound of a bell chiming, alerting the arrival of a new customer.

Once Eren took care of the customer, he returned to his sweeping duties. The moment he looked up he locked eyes with Levi. The next hour and a half was spent in a game of cat and mouse. Eren would move around the large café, always feeling a gaze following his every movement. No matter where he was, as soon as he turned around, Levi was there watching him. Eren would blush, Levi would smirk, Eren would turn back around and then the cycle would repeat itself.

 

Sadly, though, all good things must come to an end. Levi left the café, but he made a promise to himself of returning.

 

_Eren, no matter what, your perky ass will. Be. Mine._

 

* * *

  

The universe must have thought: “Hey, fuck you, Levi! You’ll never get with Eren!!” because despite his daily visits over the next 4 months their relationship never went any deeper than a worker/customer dynamic. Sure, every now and then they would venture past “How may I help you?” or “Thanks, kid, see you tomorrow.” But it never went any farther than small talk; just shit like the impending doom of the American economy or why Justin Bieber needs a swift kick to ass or how there’s no way Kim Kardashian’s ass is real.

Whenever Levi would initiate conversation a customer would walk in and keep his little Eren occupied. 

If Eren were to try to strike up a conversation Levi would receive some kind of call about work only to be whisked away for business.

The world obviously loved fucking with Levi. 4 months and no improvement whatsoever with Eren but, dammit, there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

So, that’s how he ended up here: dreaming about the brat instead of actually talking to him.

 

* * *

 

Levi awoke with a start. He curses the knocking on the door for it interrupted his thoughts of Eren

“Come in.”

Petra peeked her head in. “Mr. Ackerman, sir, lunch is in 30 minutes and I was wondering if you wanted me to go get your usual?”

 

_Fuck, I slept that long?! It’s almost noon!_

“Shit...” he mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Oh, nothing.” _Fuck my life._  “I mean, I’m good. I think I’ll be going out for lunch today.” He added quickly. “Thanks, Petra.”

Petra stared at Levi, her gaze a mixture of worry and confusion. Levi never went out for lunch, but it wasn’t in her nature to pry.

“Okay,” she replied nodding her head wearily, “I guess I’ll see you after lunch, then. Have a good one!” Petra flashed him one last dazzlingly smile before retreating back to her desk.

Levi sighed, rubbing his temples. Why was trying to find away to ask the brat out this stressful? He’s gone around the world for business; he’s talked to Presidents, Ambassadors, fuck, even the damn Queen! Yet, not even for the life of him, could he find the confidence to tell Eren his feelings.

 

_Maybe I just shouldn’t… I doubt he’d want to date an old fart like me, anyways._

As soon as the thought ran through his mind he remembered Hanji’s earlier words:

_“Take a chance and ask the kid out, okay? Because if you don’t then someone else will. It wouldn’t be the end of the world if he said no. Plus, he totally likes you! Maybe not romantically, but you two could always have just be friends. Having Eren as a friend is better than not having him at all, right? But, if you two do get together, I will kick his ass if he hurts you.”_

The thought of someone else but him touching Eren made his vision go red around the edges. The damn brat was _his_ and his alone. If anyone, and he meant _anyone_ else touched Eren he would fucking lose it.

 

_Eren, so help me, I am asking you out today._

* * *

 

Levi was standing outside of the café doors, hesitation coursing through his veins.

 

_What if I fuck everything up? Shit he could do way better-_

Levi shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He refused to let his fears hold him back any longer. Steeling his nerves, Levi entered the café with confidence, only to have the feeling shot to hell as he looked around him. The building was filled with people; every table, booth and barstool was filled, and Eren looked ready to collapse under the pressure of trying to keep everyone happy.

 Before Levi could talk himself out of it, he marched straight to the bar and plopped himself in one of the empty stools on the end.

 Seeing Levi made a small smile light itself up on Eren’s face. He was glad there was something to take his mind off the chaos of lunch hour.

 “Hey, Levi, how are you today?” The brunet asked with genuine curiosity. The older looked nervous about something, and Eren wanted to know what.

 “Good.” Fuck, he hoped Eren didn’t notice the slight tremor in his voice.

 “Do you need anything?”

 “Actually, yes.” Levi schooled his features, trying to hide his growing anxiety. “I need to talk to you.”

 Eren took in Levi’s serious expression and nodded. He told his boss Nanaba that he was going to take his 10-minute break right now, who promptly waved him off stating that they could handle everything for now.

 Resting his arms on the counter he leaned towards Levi. “What’s up?”

 

_Shit, kid, no need to get so close. Is it just me or did the room get warmer?_

“Um, I need to confess something.” Levi took a deep breath before continuing, “Eren, I like you.”

 Eren blinked before smiling slightly. “Oh, well, I like you too, Levi.”

 “No, Eren,” the shorter man said exasperated, “I _like_ you. I think you’re a very attractive young man.”

 Blushing, Eren giggled. “Um, thank you. I think you’re attractive, too.”

 Shit, with Eren looking at like that Levi felt his mind go blank.

 “Levi?”

 “Do you dinner maybe?”

 “What?”

 

_FUCK. ABORT MISSION._

“Uh, I was saying that we should go out to dinner sometime.”

 “Really?” Eren asked with a smile. “That would be so fun! I haven’t had anytime to hang out with friends lately.”

 “No, Eren. That’s not what I meant.”

 Eren titled his head in confusion, but continued smiling nonetheless. “Hm?”

 Levi groaned. _Shit, was the kid really that fucking dense?_ “I want to take you out.”

 Eren chuckled slightly, albeit awkwardly. “Um, I know. You just said that. I said that would be fun because I haven’t hung out with anyone in awhile.” Noticing Levi’s look of utter defeat Eren began to worry.

 “Levi, are you feeling okay?”

 At Levi’s hesitation Eren suddenly gasped, “Oh, my gosh, I’m sorry! I don’t even know if you wanted me calling us friends yet!”

 “Eren-“

 “Levi, I like you!” the kid suddenly blurted. Looking horrified at his sudden confession Eren began to ramble. “Oh, gosh, I’m sorry! You’re probably so disgusted with me right now!”

 “Eren, no-“

“You probably don’t even like me!”

“Wait, Kid-“

“I bet you already have a girlfriend. Someone girl who is smart, beautiful and fits your lifestyle!”

“Eren, shut up! I do like you!“ Levi all but shouted.

“No, you don’t! Not like that!” the boy cried, looking close to tears. “Maybe as a friend, but that’s it! You couldn’t possibly have feelings for me-“

“EREN, I WANT TO FUCK YOU SO SHUT. THE. HELL. UP.”

Everything went silent. Levi’s entire face turned bright red as he felt everyone look in their direction. Some surprised, others disgusted with his vulgar language. Eren, though, looked absolutely shocked. After a few minutes everyone else returned to their own business and Eren broke the silence between them.

“You what?!” He whisper-yelled. Eren’s face also resembled that of a tomato.

Fiddling awkwardly with his tie, Levi looked away and said. “You heard me.”

Eren looked at Levi silently with wide eyes before he burst out laughing. 

“Oh, my God! I can’t believe you just said that!”

Levi turned and glared at Eren. “It’s your fault, idiot. If you would have just shut up and listened to me the entire fucking building wouldn’t have had to know what I plan on doing to your ass.”

Eren’s blushed darkened. “Sorry…” he whispered, looking down at his shoes.

“Shitty brat,” Levi murmured.

Before Eren could even blink in reply Levi gripped him by the collar and slammed their lips together.

Suddenly forgetting that they were in fact in a public area, Levi bit Eren’s bottom lip, demanding entrance. Eren was all to eager to comply and immediately opened his mouth, moaning when their tongues mingled. The sound went straight to Levi’s dick and he would have fucked Eren right there on the counter if it wasn’t for the shout directed at them. 

“Hey, Eren!” Nanaba shouted, “I get that y’all two lovebirds _finally_ got together, but please quit with the STD fest and get back to work! There _are_ children here!”

Jumping back, Eren’s entire upper body flushed bright red. Levi only chuckled. 

“So,” the older smirked, “I guess this means you accept my offer of getting dinner?”

Eren looked over at Levi with false bravado. “Oh,” he pretended to flip his hair back, “Totally.” 

The two both broke out into loud laughter.


End file.
